Wang Da Dong
Wang Da Dong (汪大東) is the ring leader of the "Ultimate Class" (終極一班) and one of the protagonists in the first series, KO One. Personality Confident and stubborn. At home, he acts as an obedient kid in front of his parents, and has been keeping them in the dark about his school life. Everybody in the Ultimate Class listens to him. Although Da Dong seems harsh and cold, he is actually a good person at heart and will show his caring side whenever his friends need help. He is also very loyal and trustworthy, as he would do everything in his power to live up to a promise. He is also known for his recklessness. He once promised his form teacher, Tian Xin to make sure that everyone in the Ultimate Class could find a place in college. Every night, he makes sure to come home for bed at 10 o'clock. Da Dong likes to spend time singing with an underground music band named Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) to improve his powers using musical atmospheres. In episode 18, he takes best friends Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu to the band to improve their powers. Story As a child, Da Dong was best friends with An Qi and Lei Ke Si. While in elementary school, An Qi accidentally broke a teacher's cup and Da Dong took the blame and punishment for himself, which was what caused An Qi to have a crush on him. Throughout their years together, Da Dong was oblivious to his best friend's hatred and shied away from An Qi due to his inability to express his romantic feelings for her. He spent a majority of his life acting like an obedient child in front of his parents and practicing his powers and martial arts, and worked his position up to the KO Ranking Chart. In high school, he challenged the previous leader, Jin Bao San for leadership of Zhong Ji Yi Ban - the number one class of trouble makers at Ba Le High School. In 2000, An Qi moved to America with her family and started writing letters to Da Dong. Though he never replied to a single one of them, he had been secretly collecting her letters and reiciting them. He thinks of this hobby as a way of loving her. A while before the story began, Da Dong was challenged by eight gangsters. Though he prevailed, he was injured badly and fell unconsciouss on the streets. When he woke up, he found himself in the care of Tian Xin, a teacher from his school. His first impression of her was harsh, as he judged every teacher to be misunderstanding and uncaring, until she proved him wrong with her loving nature. He stayed at her apartment for treatment to keep his parents in the dark about his injuries. Touched by her kindness, he promises to do her favors if she ever needed. She then took the opportunity to become the head teacher of Zhong Ji Yi Ban and asks Da Dong to encourage the rest of his class to get into university - as she believes is the only way to improve their lives. He reluctantly agreed, and also ordered his classmates to cease causing trouble to the community. His best friend, Lei Ke Si, enrolled the class by Da Dong's recommendation, but left for America for a semester. Sometime before the series began, Da Dong came across an underground music band called Dong Cheng Wei. He discovered that their music has the ability to improve other people's powers, and has been under secret training with them ever since. He never asked about their origins until in The X-Family, when the leader Xiu told him about his residence in the Iron Dimension. ''KO One'' By the time KO One begins, Da Dong has won a 3rd place on the KO Ranking Chart, sharing the popsition with another powerful individual named Wang Ya Se. In the first episode, two new students are transferred to Zhong Ji Yi Ban: Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu, the quiet but lethal kid who is also known to have a 4th position in the chart. Both of them have been transferred to Ba Le High School for starting fights at their previous ones. Ya Se reveals his other motive to join Zhong Ji Yi Ban: to challenge Da Dong in a duel and determine which one of them is the stronger fighter. To motivate him to accept the challenge, he starts causing trouble to teacher Tian Xin, which prompts him to accept the challenge. However, before the fight could begin, an unexpected song causes everyone to lower their inhibitions. Right after school, he hears about Ya Se being surrounded by his enemies and goes to help, saying "as long as my classmates are in trouble, it's my business". After this experience, the two begin to form a bond of friendship. As they visit a local restaurant during dinner, the same gangsters secretly sprinkle sleeping pills into their drinks and weaken their defenses. Before the gangsters could take them away, however, Ding Xiao Yu comes to their rescue and their friendship includes him from then on. In the end of the series he loses his powers in a battle against Hei Long. The X-Family In The X-Family, Da Dong becomes a secondary character. Because he has a hard time adjusting a life with no powers and battles, he is desperate to have his powers restored. Realizing his desperation, Xiu, the leader of Dong Cheng Wei tells him that he may have one last chance to restore his powers: by finding his alternate counterpart in another dimension and have him transfer some of his powers to him. In order to get his mind off of despair, Da Dong spends more of time his time to reading, which improves his brain's skills. ''K.O.3an Guo'' In K.O.3an Guo, after Da Dong's powers and the balance of the universe are restored, he feels curious about the other dimensions and takes on a trip to the Silver Dimension with his friends. While trying his cellphone's camera, he accidentally drops a penny that causes a gigantic rock to fall on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. He then takes Liu Bei back to his world for medical treatment while forcing Xiu to assume his identity until he recovers from his injuries. ''KO One 2 in KO One Return]]Under Jiu Wu's orders, Da Dong is assigned to transport Liu Bei to the Silver Dimension after the medical attention in his realm nearly gave him a full recovery. While escorting him through time and space, a space disrupt occurs and Da Dong gets sent 10 years into the future of his realm, where he finds out that nearly everyone he ever knew has disappeared. Worse, his powers are no longer with him. After reuniting with Duan Chang Ren and finding out about the new conditions of his world as well as the new generation of the Ultimate Class, he decides to infiltrate the institution once again to finish his education and find out what may have caused every magical inhabitant to disappear. Although he stumbles upon several leads he does not discover what happens to the magical inhabitants while he is in the future. He begins to suffer from amnesia and physical weakening. Eventually, Ling reveals to him that he is slipping back into his own timestream and therefore will vanish from the future, his memory included. He bonds with his classmates before he leaves and eventually acknowledges his own feelings for Lei Ting, although it is too late. Da Dong is killed in the same accident that kills all the other power users caused by Lei Ting's grandfather, Professor Pang. KO One 3 After the events of KO One 2, the timeline is reset and magical inhabitants are restored. The 28-year-old Wang Da Dong is a member of inter-dimensional guards together with Xiu . Da Dong goes undercover to investigate the unusual spikes in fighting power in his former school caused by an illegal drug, Hell Vision,Ba Le High School as a dropout repeating high school. His first order of business is to reestablish his authority inside the class of KO One. His behavior immediately clashes with the current leader, King . While the class looks on to see who would emerge victorious, the competition for leadership intensifies with new transfer students joining the fray, including Gu Zhan, the KO 3 tied with Lei Ting and zhi ge , the secret KO 2. Throughout the series he eventually bonds (again) with all his classmates and begins a relationship with Lei Ting. Eventually the source of the drug is revealed to be Ye He Na La Si Ti, the Sun Jian imposter from KO3.an Guo, who travelled to the Gold dimension after falling through the wormhole. Through the combined efforts of Dong Cheng Wei and the class of KO One, they defeat him and send him back into the womrhole. However, Xiu reveals to Da Dong that the demons have begun to invade all the dimensions, and the Meng Zhu has disappeared after leading Si Cheng Wei to fight the demon forces lead by Diablo, and Xia Tian was injured in an ambush by Diablo before the invasion. Da Dong leaves for the Iron Dimension to heal Xia Tian as his counterpart, and tries to break up with Lei Ting in order to spare her the pain as he knows he is likely to die, although she ends up following him through the Dimensions. The series ends on a cliffhanger with a purposefully ambigious ending. Aliases *"Zi Da Kuang" (自大狂 / ''Egomaniac) by Ya Se for his confidence. *"Da Dong Ge" (大東哥) or "Dong Ge" (東哥) by his followers. Relationships Friendships *'Wang Ya Se' (王亞瑟) and Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) Da Dong did not get along with them initially, especially Ya Se because he would cause trouble to make Da Dong declare a duel between them. However, after working together to fend off a gang of triads, they began to get along. That same night, those gangsters drugged them with sleeping pills and attempted to kidnap them, but they were saved by Xiao Yu. After that, the three of them became best friends, doing everything together, including fighting for one another. *'Lei Ke Si' (雷克斯) Da Dong has been Lei Ke Si's best friend since childhood. Though Da Dong thinks of him as a friend, Lei Ke Si has been secretly sharpening his powers and disguising his identity as a weak kid with good intentions, aiming to take him down someday. After his true ambitions were revealed, Da Dong still considered him as his best friend, that became the resolution to their rivalry and the two of them become friends again. ;The Iron Dimension *'Xiu' (脩) Xiu is the leader of Dong Cheng Wei, an underground music band. Da Dong occasionally visits them to enhance his powers with their music. After Da Dong lost his powers, along with Ya Se and Xiao Yu's, Xiu is the one who helps them come up with a way to have them restored. Love Life *'Huang An Qi' (黃安琪) Da Dong has been in love with a girl named An Qi since he was a kid, but was too shy to reveal it. During her time in America, she's written over 500 letters to him, and though he did not respond to any of the letters, he has been secretly collecting and memorizing them. They were a couple at a point in the storyline, but eventually broke up due to Da Dong's crush on his teacher and his best friend Xiao Yu's crush on An Qi and the fact that they were being targeted by a powerful enemy. For more information, see Wang Da Dong and Huang An Qi. *'Tian Xin' (田欣) Although Da Dong's heart has a special place for An Qi, he also landed a place for his homeroom teacher though he doesn't seem to notice it. When he found out that she was dating another guy, he became so jealous that he caused trouble around the school again. But when he finds out how good the guy really is, he decides to let go. *'Lei Ting' (雷婷) : When Da Dong travelled through time, he ended up in the Gold Dimension of 10 years later in KO One Return. Da Dong developed feelings for Lei Ting after a while in the timeline of 10 years later. However, the relationship did not progress as Da Dong started losing his memories and eventually returned to his own timeline. It is rumoured around fans that Da Dong might have moved on from An Qi, though that is not confirmed yet. : In KO One Re-act, Da Dong and Lei Ting developed feelings again even though there is an age gap of 10 years between them, Da Dong being a 28-year-old repeating high school and Lei Ting being an 18-year old high school student. Powers Like many characters throughout the series, he displays the abilities of super-speeding, enhanced strength, advanced agility and telepathic communication. His physical conditioning is separate from his powers, as he is shown to still possess a high physical condition although he lost his powers in KO One 2. Power Flow Manipulation (遇強則強，遇弱則弱) His specialty is to vary his power level according to the opponent's battle index; allowing him to become stronger when he faces strong opponents and remain normal when he faces weaker ones (遇強則強、遇弱則弱). Spellcasting In ''K.O.3an Guo'', he demonstrates the ability to cast spells as he uses Wave.Zip to speed up his speaking process to explain the existence of the twelve dimensions to Zhang Fei. It is believed that he learned this skill from Xiu sometime before the beginning of K.O.3an Guo. Da Dong's strength only grows in the ten year gap after he leaves school. In the opening episode he claims that his power level has increased to 15000 with training. His power is further established in the following episodes when he stands against the combined power of Hua Ling Long, Lei Ting, and several other members of KO One. He is also the only student who was capable on fighting Hei Long on even footing although he commented that he was no match for him. He is evidently stronger than Zhong Wan Jun, the current KO One, and although he is considered weaker than many members of the Iron Army his ability to increase his power level when facing stronger opponents makes him a powerful fighter. Weapon Dragon Tattooed Pan (龍紋鏊) Since Da Dong possesses the power to manipulate his power level, he can master the "Dragon Tattooed Pan" (龍紋鏊) as his primary weapon. It has the power to produce offensive energy and regenerating ability, but only applies to those with this specific body structure. He once lended this weapon to his alternate counterpart, Xia Tian, in The X-Family, but almost as soon as he lost it, his strength began to lower rapidly, along with his durability and possibly his lifespan. Before revealing his main weapon, he was seen using an ordinary cooking pan to fight ordinary gangsters. Alternate Counterparts Xia Tian (夏天) During Xiu's search, he finds out that Da Dong has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called Xia Tian. Xia Tian shares Da Dong's ability to vary the flow of his power according to the opponent's power level. At one point, his Dragon Tattooed Pan was borrowed to Xia Tian when he needed a weapon to fight Lan Ling Wang: Ya Se's alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension. He was the one that restored Da Dong's powers after the end of The X-Family. Sun Ce (孫筞) Da Dong has a second alternate counterpart named Sun Ce, who is older brother to Sun Shang Xiang. He was born in the Silver Dimension, but his parents come from the Iron Dimension, which makes him a denizen of the Iron Dimension. Though Da Dong had travelled to the Silver Dimension, he never encountered his alternate counterpart. Zack Da Dong has an evil alternate counterpart named Zack in the Bronze Dimension , who was sent to the Iron Dimension as a threat to Xia Tian. Whenever Xia Tian came near to Zack he would faint and not remember anything during that time. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Muggles Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Featured articles Category:Cross-over characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:KO One Return characters